


Zippy's Scraps, Basically

by ZippyZapmeister



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-02-01 01:44:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 15,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12694464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZippyZapmeister/pseuds/ZippyZapmeister
Summary: Little ficlets I've written on Tumblr. Contents of each chapter are in its notes.





	1. Kanan/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated E. Futa!Kanan fucks you against a table. Hooray!

“H-hey, at least let me turn the stove off,” Kanan said, laughing nervously as your hands slipped up the front of her apron. You really didn’t understand why she was acting so coy; after all, she didn’t bother to put anything on beneath that apron of hers, and it was quite obvious that you weren’t the only one who was excited. You easily found her cock with your hand, just from looking at the large tent it was making at the front. The spatula clattered into the pan as Kanan put her hands to a better use, gripping the edge of the counter. “Ah…b-bedroom?”

Kanan was usually so stubborn, but with the way her cock was pulsing in your hand, you knew her will was already crumbling. “Here,” you insisted. She made a little noise in the back of her throat, but it seemed to be more out of pleasure than anything. She turned around and kissed you deeply, squeezing your ass affectionately, but possessively. You were wearing only her t-shirt, and no panties underneath…easy access.

You untied the ribbon of the apron with your lips still on hers, and she pulled the t-shirt over your head. “Bend over,” she said, her tone slightly questioning as she jerked her head towards the table. You nodded and walked over to it, shoving your plates out of the way to make space for your upper body. You were pretty sure there wouldn’t be eggs on them anytime soon. Before you could fully adjust, she was forcing your legs apart. “Ready for me?”

You simply moaned, biting into your arm. Kanan rubbed the tip of her cock against your entrance before easing in with a slow, long thrust. You allowed her to enter you with a snail’s pace, but once she was all the way in, you panted, “Do it rough.”

Kanan hummed a little bit, gripping your hips so tight that you could feel her nails digging into your flesh. She withdrew slowly, but slammed back in with gusto, causing your entire body to jerk into the table. She repeated the motion, then leaned over you so that you could feel her breath on your ear. This was the closeness you desire from Kanan, the loving heat that she always instilled in you. Her position secured, she started to thrust rapidly, blessing you with her low groans of pleasure. She whispered in your ear, told you you were tight, praised you for squeezing her dick just the way she liked it. You wanted to rub your clit, but it wasn’t possible in that position, and if Kanan wanted you bent over, you would stay that way.

Kanan subtly pulled your arm away from your mouth so that you couldn’t muffle yourself. “I want to hear what I’m doing to you,” she said, her voice tinted with a small whine. Just those words made you moan and scratch at the wood. Kanan picked up the pace, moving so fast and hard that you couldn’t tell what was what anymore. She was fucking you so hard that you could feel the table moving beneath you, and you could hear the clatter of silverware as it rocked across the oak. A combination of both of your juices were running down your legs and dripping to the floor, but you weren’t even sure how long those legs were going to hold you up.

Thankfully, you didn’t have to hold yourself up much longer. Kanan’s breaths grew sharp and quick in your ear as her thrusts grew more rapid; you felt like she was coming soon, but so were you. She lifted you up just enough to grope your tits, pinching your nipples. That was the final straw for you. You arched your back, grinding against her as much as you could as your climax wracked your entire body. Kanan’s thrusts only intensified as your walls contracted around her, but she slowed as your orgasm died down, leaning over you to whisper in your ear again. “Where do you want it?”

You loved it when Kanan asked you that. As much as you loved it when she gave you a facial or simply creampied your throat, you weren’t sure you could handle such festivities. “Inside,” you panted. Kanan’s reaction was instant. With two more desperate thrusts, and a couple of choked-up moans in your ear, Kanan released inside of you, coating your walls with her seed.

“Fuck,” she breathed, collapsing on top of you as her shaft gave a few last weak spurts. “That was a lot better than scrambled eggs.”


	2. DiaMaru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated T with a liiittle bit of spice at the end. Just Dia and Hanamaru bein' cute and playin' SIF.

Once again, Hanamaru came out into the living room to find Dia hunched over her phone, credit card in her hand. Hanamaru was used to Dia’s frivolous spending; after all, she grew up in the kind of environment where that was commonplace. However, Hanamaru couldn’t understand for the life of her how Dia was spending money on that stupid mobile game every day.

Of course, she didn’t think it was  _that_  stupid…in fact, she thought the premise was kind of cute, as confusing as it was. Dia was using terminology that left Hanamaru’s head spinning. “Love gems” this, “bond points” that. Dia seemed so content to rant about it that Hanamaru just didn’t have the heart to tell her that she had no idea what the hell was going on. Once, Hanamaru tried to ask a question, but the resulting conversation was just as confusing.

“Ugh…the only ultra rare Eli I can get is a promo,” Dia said one day, frowning.

Hanamaru piped up, “But I thought you wanted an ultra rare Eli, zura.”

Dia snapped her head up so fast Hanamaru thought she might break her neck. “Promotionals are so unsatisfactory! The leader skill is only  _three_ percent, as opposed to nine, or twelve. Not only that, but the art is sub-par! Compare this to Eli’s job set card. But that’s the thing: you can’t. They don’t compare. Not only that, but promotionals are just  _given_  to you. There’s no sense of accomplishment. You didn’t  _work_  for it.”

Hanamaru almost wanted to point out that Dia was filthy rich and didn’t have to work for much, but she just nodded and made noises of amusement and interest as Dia continued ranting. That was the last time for a while that she asked about the game, and two years before they got married. How Hanamaru had survived in Dia’s School Idol Festival-filled world for that long was a wonder. She didn’t even remember any of them except Eli.

Hanamaru tiptoed over to the couch, where Dia was tossing her phone to the table irritably. “Don’t even ask me how much money I just spent,” Dia said, her face regretful. “I’m slightly ashamed.”

“I don’t want to know, zura.”

“Excellent.” Dia held her phone in her hands, staring down at the screen. “With all of these love gems, I can do a blue ticket scout, as well…after I do these ten-plus-ones…”

“Oh.”

“Can you believe that Ruby got baseball Eli? Can you believe it? One of my dream URs…” Dia seemed oblivious to Hanamaru’s confusion; her eyes were blankly pointed at her phone.

“Oh, no!”

“Oh, yes. She did. But I’m scouting in the BiBi box. She’s in there. Birthstone Eli, too.”

Hanamaru was at a loss. Dia looked like she was going to have a nervous breakdown if she didn’t get that card. “Um,” Hanamaru said, shifting and leaning against the back of the couch. “I’m pretty lucky sometimes, zura. And you need luck for this kind of thing, right?”

Dia glanced up, then back down at her phone. “Hm…well, you did win the raffle at the temple last week.”

“Yup, zura!”

“And you always win coin flips. And rock-paper-scissors…”

“C’mon, Dia-chan. It’s worth a try.”

Dia looked at her phone one last time before handing it off to Hanamaru, sinking into the cushions of the couch. Hanamaru squealed and sat down next to Dia. “Why not? What have I got to lose? You know which button to push, right?”

“Of course, zura,” Hanamaru said, looking at the screen. She saw a flashy little screen advertising BiBi, so she assumed she was in the right place. There were two hot pink buttons: one said “scout one”, and the other said “scout eleven”.  _Hm…well, the first one is cheaper, right? Hmm, but you get less cards…_  “Um…”

Just as Hanamaru took a guess and pressed the “scout one” button, she heard Dia say, “Press the one on the right. The scout eleven button. Costs fifty love gems.”

“Oh…uh, uh-oh, zura.” A hot pink envelope with a heart on it came out.  _That must be bad, if I pushed the wrong button…_

Dia darted to a sitting position, sighing heavily. “It doesn’t even matter. Five gems, a stupid rare card, let’s move on…” Hanamaru handed her phone, but leaned over to watch the envelope open. A bright white filled the screen…

And then Eli, mid-jog with earbuds in her ear.

“Oh, that’s good. That looks good. She looks cute, zura,” Hanamaru said, trying to comfort Dia.

“No, this isn’t good, it’s…it’s great,” Dia said, her voice laced with a sob. “Oh, my God. Hanamaru. You did it. You got me baseball Eli! On a solo scout, no less!” Hanamaru was about to ask if that was impressive or something, but Dia quickly said, “I have to send this to Ruby! Wait, no, do it again. Push the same button.”

Dia thrusted the phone in Hanamaru’s direction, who just chuckled nervously. She was glad to be involved, but it sounded like what Dia wanted wasn’t something that came by easily.  _I don’t want to disappoint her…_

“Here goes nothing, zura…” Hanamaru took the phone gingerly, then pushed the button again. A pale pink envelope popped out, and Dia breathed air through her nostrils as a girl with black pigtails appeared on the screen. Hanamaru tilted her head to read the name on the side: “Nico Yazawa”.

“Th-that’s fine. Sure. Just do it again.”

Dia’s tone told Hanamaru that it was not very fine, but Hanamaru just pushed the button again…and out popped another pale envelope, and another “Nico Yazawa”. “Uh, Dia-chan…I don’t think whatever happened before is going to happen again.”

“Wait, no! One more. Just one more. Seriously. Last one. C’mon, Maru-chan.”

 _This obsession doesn’t seem healthy…_  However, Dia only called Hanamaru “Maru-chan” when she really wanted something. And boy, did it work. Flushed and anxious, Hanamaru jabbed the button one last time… “Hey, it’s the envelope from before, zura!”

Dia’s eyes widened, then teared up when a red-haired girl in a hoodie popped out. “No way. You got me baseball Eli, and the Maki that matches her…in one night. Hanamaru, you’re a saint!” Dia set her phone down, throwing her arms around Hanamaru and squeezing her tight. Dia wasn’t one to initiate hugs so spontaneously, and Hanamaru was more than pleased. “Oh, u-uh, thank you, zura!”

“No, thank  _you,_  Hanamaru! I don’t think I’ve ever loved you more than I do right now!”

 _Not even our wedding day?_  “It’s no problem, Dia-chan, I-”

“I…I feel like I could just make love to you for hours on end out of appreciation!”

Hanamaru froze, her whole face reddening. “Uh, wh-what?”

“Actually…yes. Yes, I-I think I want to,” Dia said. Hanamaru thought that Dia was doing some (very, very out of character) joking around, but when she took a closer look…no, Dia was actually  _horny._  Her eyes were wild, her face was pink, she was biting her lip. “Right here. Now.”

Dia’s phone clattered to the floor as she shoved Hanamaru to the couch, pinning her by her wrists. “You’re serious. You’re se-” Hanamaru was cut off by an eager, passionate kiss from Dia, with lots of moaning and even more tongue. By the time they pulled away, Hanamaru’s sweatpants and underwear had already been tossed to the floor.

As Dia kissed her way down Hanamaru’s torso, Hanamaru glanced to the floor. Dia’s screen was still lit up, the BiBi scouting screen staring proudly back at Hanamaru. Dia’s tongue hit Hanamaru’s body, and Hanamaru sighed in relief, shutting her eyes.

_Maybe that game isn’t that stupid, after all._


	3. DiaMaru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated M, no graphic smut. DiaMaru petplay.

Dia yanked the leash upwards, and Hanamaru’s head tilted back as she flinched. On all fours before her Mistress’ feet, Hanamaru truly did feel like a dog. Dia watched Hanamaru squirm for a bit. As much as Hanamaru had tried, she couldn’t hold back the softest of whines, resulting from the vibrator buzzing against her walls. “So shameful,” Dia scolded, although with a smile on her face. “You truly can’t wait, can you?” Hanamaru knew that even though Dia was asking her a question, she wasn’t allowed to speak unless instructed to. Another yank of the leash forced Hanamaru to rise to her knees, the tags on her collar tinkling. “Bark for me, then, like a good little puppy who wants a treat.”

Hanamaru swallowed hard. Dia was only trying to humiliate her, and yet, she felt as turned on as she would from actual physical stimulation. Eyes shut tight, Hanamaru yipped a little, just barely able to hear Dia’s low chuckle over her own embarrassing barks. A couple of seconds later, Dia gave a little jerk on the lead, and Hanamaru shut up, looking up at Dia with hungry eyes. Dia seemed just as desperate, her breaths almost audible. Dia lifted her skirt, and Hanamaru shuddered; Dia was right before her, and Hanamaru wanted nothing more than to pleasure her. 

 "Go on, then. Come get your treat,“ Dia purred. 


	4. DiaMaru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated M, nothing graphic. DiaMaru, dom/sub, office AU.

Hanamaru shifted in her seat, and again, she was met with a stern look from Dia. Hanamaru didn’t know what made her more nervous: the fact that Dia wouldn’t allow her to climax if she squirmed too much, or the fact that just a couple seconds of silence would give away the fact that she was being vibed. 

Hanamaru had expected Dia to turn back to her presentation after giving her that look, but instead, she saw a cruel smile form on Dia’s face. Of course, anybody else would have seen it as a normal smile, but Hanamaru knew Dia all too well…and she knew the feeling that looks like that gave her. “Kunikida-san, could you please join me up here?” Hanamaru grew more embarrassed than she was already when all eyes turned to her. Dia probably wanted her to point out something, which was something Hanamaru often did during presentations…but she was so busy thinking about getting fucked that she didn’t even know what Dia had been talking about. Thankfully, Dia decided to throw her a bone. “Yesterday in my office, you pointed out an interesting trend in the sales of our last few products. I think you can word it better than me. Please explain it to our lovely investors.” 

Well, she couldn’t very well say no…on shaky legs, Hanamaru rose and walked over to the chart that Dia had placed at the head of the table as she presented. Hanamaru tried to collect herself; it seemed as if during all of her squirming, she had repositioned the vibrator inside of her enough so that it was dangerously close to rubbing against her sweet spot and making her scream. However, Dia didn’t grant her any respite. “Go on. Don’t be shy." 

The investors seemed to be getting antsy, staring at Hanamaru as if they were thinking, "great, now we have to listen to _this_  kid?” Hanamaru couldn’t embarrass Dia! “Y-yes, Kurosawa-san.” Hanamaru looked to the table and smiled, then said, “I’m sorry for the delay!” She jumped into her part of the presentation, trying to relay the same ideas she had to Dia. In all honesty, she didn’t know what she was talking about. She had merely pointed out something about the cosmetics of the products;  _Dia_  had been the one to mention that sales had increased. Dia was definitely only calling her up to embarrass her. 

That became even clearer when she felt the vibrations grow stronger. She jumped a little, but kept talking, trying to hide the growing sound of the vibrator. Dia was obviously toying with the remote in her pocket, but Hanamaru wouldn’t break so easily. Somehow, even though she felt like she was mere seconds away from climbing up on the table, hiking up her skirt, and  _begging_  Dia to fuck her, the need to impress Dia was still paramount. So, she finished up her little speech before giving the investors one last smile. They all seemed intrigued, at least; that was better than the derisive stares she had gotten earlier. Two of them were whispering in the back and nodding, which made Hanamaru anxious. Dia simply seemed as indomitable as ever. 

“Well said, Kunikida-san. Thank you. You may be seated.” Hanamaru nodded and carefully lowered herself into her chair as Dia closed out the meeting with a bang…of course. 

_Whew…crisis averted._


	5. KotoEli

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated T. KotoEli and a collar.

“You look…charming.”

Eli’s face fell. “Charming? Really?”

Kotori felt her cheeks heat up. She was truly at a loss for words. Was she allowed to call such a thing…sexy? That’s what she really thought, but Eli looking up at her with a bright cyan collar around her neck was hard to digest. “I’m sorry, Eli-chan. That’s all I’ve got…” That didn’t seem to satisfy Eli, so Kotori tickled Eli under her chin and asked, “What did you want to hear?”

“I was hoping for…’cute’,” Eli admitted. “I know it might be odd to think of me that way in a sexual context, but-”

“You’re always cute!” That response didn’t require much thought, but it sent Eli into a chorus of groans, which Kotori giggled at. She moved her hand from Eli’s chin to her head, still petting her as if she were an animal. The look in Eli’s eyes was quite alluring… “But I really do think ‘charming’ fits you. If I saw you in a shelter, I’d take you home and stuff your belly, then cuddle you all night long!”

Eli laughed and pressed her forehead against Kotori’s bare shoulder, nuzzling her affectionately. Kotori had been imagining Eli as a puppy, but right then, she seemed more like a cat, sharp and affectionate. “Will you adopt me now, then? I’m not very hungry, but I wouldn’t mind a cuddle or two.”

“Don’t worry, Eli-chan,” Kotori cooed, pausing her strokes to cup Eli’s cheeks. “I’m always open to pet some cute blonde kitties.”

“When did we decide that I was a kitty…?”


	6. KanaDiaMaru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated M. KanaDiaMaru where Kanan...gets spanked!

“It looks like we have a naughty little girl on our hands, don’t we, Hanamaru-san?”

“It seems so, zura! We have to punish her properly, right, zura?”

Kanan was on all fours on the bed, staring at the headboard with a blush on her face. Dia and Hanamaru were behind her, out of her sight, but Kanan could already imagine the arrogant smirk on Dia’s face and the demurely filthy smile on Hanamaru’s. Kanan had asked to be punished, but she didn’t expect it to go like this…

She didn’t have much more time to think about how seriously her girlfriends were taking it; she felt a hand swinging down on her left ass cheek, and then another on her right. Kanan squealed, jerking away from it on instinct. However, two firm hands (probably Dia’s, based off of the long fingers and tight grip) grabbed her hips and jerked them backwards. “Not so fast,” Dia growled.

“H-hey, come on,” Kanan whined. “Do it a little gentler, and d-don’t do it at the same-”

One of Dia’s hands lifted and slapped Kanan’s ass again. Kanan could just barely hear Maru giggling over the sound of her own yelps. “We’ll be as rough as we want tonight, Kanan-chan. You’re a dirty girl, zura!”

Kanan groaned, both because of the beating that her ass was received, and because of the fact that Maru was speaking like she was coming straight from a porno.


	7. Platonic KanaDiaMaru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated G. Pretty much platonic AZALEA where Dia gets a painful surprise...

“…One, two, three, four, one, two, three…Maru-chan, you’re off beat.”

Maru groaned through her teeth, but kept dancing until the end, met with a disappointed but earnest smile from Kanan. She had been seeing that same smile for hours, while Dia only seemed to grow more and more irritated with Hanamaru’s missteps. “I’m sorry, zura! I can’t seem to get it right…”

“That’s alright,” Kanan said. “It’s only practice-”

“But,” Dia interrupted, “we have to be a lot more diligent. There’s only three of us in a subunit, and much more room for mistakes to be noticed during performances.”

 _Don’t remind me…_  “I-I know! Let’s try again, zura. I’ll get it this time.”

Kanan seemed content with another go, but Dia cleared her throat loudly, demanding attention. Kanan folded her arms behind her head and sighed, while Hanamaru toed at a pebble on the ground of the roof. “I have a suggestion. How about Hanamaru-san and I switch positions? Perhaps the change in position would help her.”

“Sounds fine to me. It’s the same choreography, right? I just have to stand here, instead,” Hanamaru murmured, stepping in front of Dia. Kanan and Dia were both behind her, putting her front and center. She didn’t particularly mind that any other time, but it felt like Kanan and Dia were both scrutinizing her from behind. Hanamaru released a breath and let herself loosen up. “Alright, Kanan-chan, we can start…”

Kanan started counting again, and Hanamaru closed her eyes, not focused on the lyrics but instead on the choreography. She could feel Kanan and Dia’s presence near her, even without seeing them. In fact, they felt like they were getting even closer as she danced…

_No, no. I’ve gotta stay focused._

Hanamaru followed the steps perfectly, or at least, it felt that way. She could hear Kanan counting behind her, and she was perfectly in tune.  _And now…just to finish it off with a spin!_ Hanamaru spun on her right leg and lifted the left one just enough to…

Collide with the person behind her.

Hanamaru was thrown off balance and tumbled to the cement, startled to see that she had fallen on top of Dia, who was groaning in pain. Kanan was looking down at them, quite amused. “S-sorry, Dia-chan!” Hanamaru scrambled to her feet, still crouching to look at Dia. “Where are you hurt, zura…oh. Oh, never mind.”

Dia was curled up on her side, nursing her groin and grinding her teeth. Her eyes were clenched shut, her face red with…fury? Irritation? Hanamaru leaned down to give her a hand, but Dia hissed, “Don’t touch me! Don’t! Just…”

“That one’s gotta hurt, huh, Dia…?”

“Shut up, Kanan-san! Be quiet!”

Any other time, Hanamaru might have found that exchange hilarious, but Dia seemed to be suffering, and she felt awful. Panicked, she shouted, “I-I’ll kiss it better for you, zura!”

That caused Dia to open her eyes, and Kanan coughed a little, looking back and forth between her two groupmates. “You’ll do  _what,_  exactly?!”

“Ah, I-I didn’t mean literally, zura! I just meant…” Hanamaru struggled to find her words as Kanan smirked at her and Dia glared. “…I’ll just go down to the nurse and see if she has an ice pack, zura.”


	8. DiaMaru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DiaMaru, Rated T. They take some selfies!

Dia loved to lay in the afterglow of sex. It was one of the best parts of making love, in her opinion; that feeling of wrapping her lover in her arms and listening to their every breath after hearing that same breath become so wonderfully heavy. It was intimate, endearing, and almost…mesmerizing. In fact, Dia found herself so soothed that she was almost falling asleep, until she felt Hanamaru’s cheek pressing against hers. She had been quite content with Hanamaru’s face laid against her chest, so she turned to see what justified the change in position, but all she saw was her own reflection on the screen of Hanamaru’s cellphone.

Dia’s face tightened up just as Hanamaru took the picture, and Hanamaru groaned next to her. “Dia-chan,” she moaned. “Don’t make those constipated faces, zura…”

“I do  _not_  look…ugh! Why are you taking pictures of me?!” Dia liked to look her best when she was being photographed. After all, a still image could say a lot about a person! She had to represent herself well!

However, Hanamaru seemed happy as a clam, kissing Dia’s cheek and taking a couple more pictures. “These are called ‘selfies’! Ruby-chan taught me how to take them yesterday! Isn’t this fun?! C’mon, smile!”

Dia covered her face as Hanamaru took the next one. “God, no, stop! My hair is a mess from when you pulled it, and you can see the hickey on my neck, and I’m sweaty and blushed and-”

“And pretty darn cute, zura.”

“And pretty darn-” Dia paused. She wasn’t surprised that she was in love with Maru to the point where she just took everything Hanamaru said as fact, but damn, was it hard to get past. “No, I am  _not_  pretty darn cute. At least, not like this. If you would  _like_  to take a picture, you may ask me nicely, and I can get up and fix myself up.”

Dia peeked through her fingers and saw Hanamaru pouting up into the camera. Heavens, she was adorable… “No! I wanna see the Dia-chan that’s just like this, all cute and frazzled! I promise these are just for me, zura. Please?”

“I don’t even want  _you_  to see me like this,” Dia admitted, flushing. 

“Don’t be afraid to show me your embarrassing parts, Dia-chan,” Hanamaru said, a giggle in her voice. Dia removed her hands from her face to glare at Hanamaru, and Hanamaru’s thumb tapped the screen, snapping another picture. Hanamaru finally brought the camera down, and, with a bit of maneuvering, opened her gallery. “Lookie! You’re so adorable!”

That was a word Dia would use to describe Hanamaru more than herself, but she squinted at the screen anyway, watching as Hanamaru scrolled through the various pictures of them that she had taken. “Hm. Not bad,” Dia mumbled. She looked a little confused or irritated in some of the photos, but not at all ugly. Even Hanamaru still had sex painted across her face, a lovely little blush and pink lips. Still, she wore the look much better than Dia did…at least, in Dia’s opinion. “But…don’t show these to anybody else, alright?”

She said that not just because she looked a hot mess, but also because there was a bit of nipple in one of those pictures… “I don’t want anybody else to see you like this, anyway,” Hanamaru said, her voice so sincere that Dia couldn’t help trusting her. “After all, if everybody else sees you all put-together, then only I can see you like this! This cutie Dia-chan is just for me!”

“…If you want to put it that way, sure,” Dia mumbled, a bit embarrassed by Hanamaru’s hefty praise. “Now, come on, give me the phone. If we’re going to take these…’selfies’, then I’ll do it correctly. Ruby must not have taught you correctly.” Hanamaru sighed and relinquished control of the phone, letting Dia grab it and turn it this way and that. “See, it’s all about the angle of your hand and the phone…”


	9. MariMaru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated K, MariMaru. Hanamaru's small bed has to make room for both of them.

“Um…sorry I don’t have a big ol’ house, zura…”

“Your house is cute, Maru-chan! I love it!”

Hanamaru watched as Mari rushed around her bedroom, poking and prodding at various things Hanamaru had laying around as if it were a little dollhouse that she was playing with.  _Compared to Mari-chan’s house, my house probably_ is  _a dollhouse…_

“It’s weird that we’ve been dating so long, but this is the first time you’ve been to my house,” Hanamaru said, following Mari around the room rather awkwardly and holding a candle (after all, she didn’t want Mari tripping in the dark) as Mari toyed with the various knick-knacks Hanamaru had on top of her shelf. “Probably because we usually go over yours, or hang out at the beach, or-”

“Man! I’m pooped,” Mari said, yawning loudly. “You’ve got such a telling little room, Maru-chan.”

Hanamaru cocked her head. “’Telling’, zura?”

“Uh-huh! Like, all of these books, and these cute little snowglobes and seashells. You’re so simple,” Mari purred. Sometimes, when Mari spoke, Hanamaru didn’t know if she should feel offended or flattered. Usually it was the latter, though, just because Mari was speaking to her. “Come on, let’s go to bed.”

Hanamaru nodded, setting the candle down on top of her dresser. “Right. Let me go get a futon. You can get all comfy cozy on the bed-”

“ _What_?!  _Insane_ ,” Mari exclaimed, in rather shrill English. Gesturing to Hanamaru’s neatly-made twin bed, she said, “This could totally fit both of us!”

“In what universe, zura?!”

“This one!” Mari flopped onto Hanamaru’s bed. Hanamaru was kind of glad that the bed was too tall for her; if she had gotten a bed that was more her height, Mari’s legs would have been hanging off. “Come on, lay on top of me!”

“I dunno…I’m pretty big…”

Mari shrugged, pulling the blankets from beneath her and getting under them. Hanamaru found it amazing, how easily Mari got comfortable in somebody else’s house… “So am I! Really, Maru-chan, I probably look skinnier since I’m taller, but we’re probably the same weight.”

“That’s definitely not true,” Hanamaru said. She shuffled a little closer. Well, in that nightgown, Mari’s body  _did_  look quite inviting…like a pillow, really, soft and comforting. Hanamaru sighed and toed her slippers off, climbing on top of Mari and under the covers. Mari squealed and wrapped Hanamaru in a hug, pulling her down. Hanamaru blushed at the closeness of their bodies; they were two rather busty girls, and it was an odd feeling to be pressed so close. Not only that, but they had never really been so close before; they even slept in different beds when Hanamaru was at Mari’s house.

“See? It’s wonderful! You’re like a big cloud, Maru-chan! A big…warm…cloud.” Mari’s grip only got tighter with each word, but Hanamaru didn’t complain, even when Mari was squeezing the breath out of her. Finally, Mari’s grip relaxed, and she released a happy sigh. “This is like a slice of heaven.”

“A slice? Where did the rest of it go, zura?”

“The rest of it comes when you cuddle me back,” Mari said, sticking her tongue out. Hanamaru nuzzled Mari’s neck, settling against Mari’s body and letting her body go a little slack. It really  _was_  relaxing…and Mari smelled so nice…had she put on perfume after her bath, guessing that she’d end up snuggling Hanamaru like that? Hanamaru couldn’t even bother asking; Mari had lifted her hand, and she was stroking Hanamaru’s hair softly. Hanamaru hadn’t expected to be so comfortable so quickly, but Mari was pretty damn good at making a girl feel welcome. “We fit just fine…”

Hanamaru groaned. “Mari-chan, I’ve gotta blow the lamp out, y’know…we don’t have electric lamps here…”

“Oh. Yeah.”  _It’s so like her to forget,_  Hanamaru thought, although fondly. “Well, we can just stay like this for a while! Then you can put it out. Please?”

“Mm…fine,” Hanamaru said, although it wasn’t much of a debate for her. She’d play teddy bear for Mari as long as Mari wanted her to.


	10. KanaRiko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated G, KanaRiko. Riko is late for school and finds a surprise and a comfy chair along the way.

Riko clutched her bag tight to her chest, which was lifting and falling rapidly from her heavy breaths. She had never ran so fast in her life, not even with You nipping at her heels during Aqours group jogs.  _I’ve already missed the first bus…if I miss this second one, I’m done for!_

The bus was pulling up to the stop just as Riko stumbled up to it, red-faced and panting like the dogs she so despised. When she dragged herself up the stairs to the bus, the driver gave her a stiff little nod, probably frightened by her disastrous appearance. Running through Riko’s mind was  _I’m so late, I’m so late,_  but she managed to give a nod and a polite little “hello” to the driver.

As soon as she turned to take a seat, though, she realized that there  _were_  no seats. The earlier buses were usually for kids who were heading to school, but now all she saw was businessmen and women, on their way to work. The few late stragglers (who seemed significantly less worried than Riko) that were still heading to school were standing…

Well, except for one.

“Er…Kanan-san? Is that you?”

The bus lurched as Riko walked down the aisle, causing her to stumble forward and fall flat on her face.  _As if this morning isn’t already a disaster,_  she thought sourly. However, she felt her spirits lift a little bit when she heard from above (like an angel!), “Riko-chan? Hey, you’re late to class, y’know!”

Riko collected herself and stood up, looking around for somewhere to stand that had a handle. But all of them were taken.  _If I stand like this, I’m going to fall again…I can’t fall in front of Kanan-san!_  “Um, you’re late, too, Kanan-san,” Riko politely reminded, hoping she didn’t look as frazzled as she felt. “Don’t you think you should be a little more responsible?”

“Seriously…? It’s my third year, I’ve basically already passed. Underclassmen are the ones who have to work hard,” Kanan said, so confident that Riko almost found herself agreeing. “It isn’t like you to be so tardy.”

“Do you really always catch this bus? You look pretty comfortable.”

“Well, not…always.” The sheepish grin on Kanan’s face told Riko the exact opposite. “It’s so crowded on this one, though. Not exactly the best place to be.”

“Yeah…I can see that,” Riko deadpanned.

Kanan laughed, shifting her bag off of her lap and onto the floor. When she patted her lap, Riko stared at her, mortified. “What’s that look for? There’s an open seat right here!”

Riko wasn’t sure if that was a good idea…sitting on Kanan’s smooth, long, muscular legs…or, maybe it was a good idea. “Um, I-I dunno…the ride isn’t that long, I think I can-”

“Nonsense! I don’t want you falling again. Seems like you’ve had a rough morning already,” Kanan said, only confirming Riko’s fear that she looked terrible. Kanan patted her legs again, a bit more insistently, as if she were calling Shiitake when he was being stubborn. “C’mon! My legs are getting cold!”

Riko sighed. Of course her legs were getting cold in the middle of spring. Reluctantly (or maybe not so reluctantly), Riko settled herself on Kanan’s lap, glancing around to make sure nobody was staring. However, people were either reading, on their phones, or looking out of the window. 

They  _did_  gain a little bit of attention when Kanan’s arms snaked around Riko’s waist and Riko screeched a little, whirling around to get a look at Kanan. “What? I’m being your seatbelt,” Kanan said, so innocently that Riko didn’t know if she was teasing…

“Buses don’t even have seatbelts!”

“This seat does,” she declared. “After all, we don’t want you falling again.”

“Don’t remind me,” Riko grumbled. Still, she felt a little secure in Kanan’s grasp. Kanan was pulling her closer just enough to make the touch comfortable. Riko wanted to adjust her hips a little bit, but what if Kanan thought she was trying to be suggestive…? She flushed up to her ears at the very idea.  _Doesn’t stuff like this happen in my manga?!_

Riko was so caught up in her thoughts that when Kanan tapped her thigh, she nearly jumped ten feet in the air. “Here we are!”

 _What? Already? I have to get off?!_  Sure enough, the bus was slowing to a stop, not too far from the school. Riko slid off of Kanan’s legs (they felt like silk! Very muscular silk, but silk!) and clambered off of the bus, not even waiting for Kanan. However, Kanan was getting off right behind her, giggling as if she knew how embarrassed Riko was. Still, as embarrassing as it all was, Riko couldn’t neglect her manners. As they approached the school, Riko murmured, “Thanks for letting me sit on…um, you.”

“No problem! My lap’s always open for business! Free business, that is. The only thing I get in return is a cute girl in my lap,” Kanan said. Riko thought her whole body was turning red! Did Kanan speak like that to everybody?!

“Haha, well, um, th-that seems like a fair trade! I might have to take you up on that!” Looking down at Kanan’s strong-looking legs as they walked, she knew that she certainly  _would_  have to take advantage of that offer…


	11. NozoEli

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NozoEli, Rated G. Nozomi has a pretty sick sense of humor.

“N-Nozomi…Nozomi, it’s so dark, d-don’t leave me!”

It was a cruel game that Nozomi played; she knew that very well. But how could she help it? Seeing her sweet little Eli with her cheeks red, eyes puffy and brimmed with tears…it was a sight that she couldn’t pass up. So, yes, every now and then, she played a couple of tricks that were maybe a little out of line.

“Nozomi, please…please…”

Nozomi’s eyes had adjusted enough to the darkness to see that Eli was on the floor, hugging her knees, trembling, but her face was hidden. That defeated the purpose a little. Besides, Nozomi was sure that Eli had what she needed by then. Nozomi flipped the light switch, and Eli looked up at her. Her eyes were filled with betrayal, but at the same time, confusion.

Despite the familiar tug in Nozomi’s loins, she still felt that same urge to comfort Eli. She really did look so defenseless like that. Nozomi almost felt guilty, knowing that she was the one who caused such a thing…

She knelt by Eli, swiping at those precious tears with her thumb, kissing them away. Nozomi’s heart started racing faster each time she heard a soft little sob. Nozomi’s hand rested on Eli’s thigh, and Eli placed her hand on top of it, a silent gesture that she was forgiving Nozomi, as she always did. “Shh, shh. Don’t worry, Elicchi. I’m here now.”


	12. One-sided KotoEli

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated M, one-sided KotoEli. Kotori does some weird things when she's alone in the clubroom...

Kotori locked the club room’s door behind her, briefly thinking of the excuse she would use if someone wondered why it was shut. However, her eyes were focused on the prize on the table: the discarded outfits of the performance earlier that day. Particularly, she was interested in the cyan dress, laid right on the top. How symbolic. 

Kotori plopped into a chair, snatching the garment that she had sewn with such care. Of course, only the best for her Eli. She grabbed it and deeply inhaled. It smelled of fabric, a little fragrance. Most importantly, Kotori could smell the stench of Eli’s efforts earlier, a faint hint of sweat. “I missed you, Eli-chan,” Kotori said, her lips brushing against the fabric as she pushed her skirt aside.

She thought it fun to tease herself through the wet silk of her panties, just as she thought Eli would do. Kotori dragged her nail over her protruding clit, her breath hitching. She rubbed her face along the skirt of the dress, imagining that she was running her tongue over the surface of Eli’s strong thighs. Then she’d move in closer, inhale the musky scent of Eli’s pussy.

“I’ll do whatever you want me to, Eli-chan,” Kotori moaned. She truly meant it. If Eli were before her now, she might have worked up the courage to beg Eli to touch her, to indulge her filthy desires…

Just the thought of it made her thighs clench around her hand. Ah, yes, she was getting close, thinking of Eli finally dropping to her knees, parting Kotori’s legs daintily before licking her lips and-

_Knock knock knock!_

Kotori jolted, her body going stiff. She turned around, dropping the dress into her lap to hide the undoubtedly suspicious positioning of her skirt. She must have been going mad. Standing outside of the door was Eli, her eyebrows raised.

Kotori stood up, subtly adjusting her skirt and unlocking the door. She hadn’t even noticed how possessively she was still clutching Eli’s dress. Eli opened the door, smiling tiredly. “Kotori? You’re still here, so late?”

“Oh, I…I planned on t-touching up the dresses a little-”

“Nonsense. You worked so hard today. You deserve a little reward,” Eli said. Kotori shivered. She imagined Eli slowly undressing her after saying that, kissing her body all over and “rewarding” her wherever she could… “And that’s a good night’s sleep. Get home, get some food, and go to sleep, alright?”

“Sure, onee-chan,” Kotori joked. Eli flushed at the teasing, but still stared sternly at Kotori until she set the dress down. “I’ll leave in a minute, alright? We can leave together, if you wait for me at the entrance…”

Eli seemed unsure, but nodded, smiling. “Alright. Don’t be too long.”

Eli left out of the club room, and Kotori watched until she turned the bend in the hallway. Then, she closed and locked the door again, turning back to the dress. After all, she had some unfinished business…


	13. KanaYou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated G, KanaYou. Kanan provides You some comfort after a swim meet gone slightly wrong.

You ran her thumb over the bronze of her medal again, then sighed. She knew that swimming was a team effort, and yet…she felt like she was the one who had failed.

“Jeez, You-chan, put that thing away. Chika-chan will get angry if you’re still sad when she gets here.”

You hadn’t even noticed Kanan entering the room, she was so busy sulking. She gave a sad grin and a weak little salute, but Kanan still frowned down at her. You was sprawled across Kanan’s bed, but she sat up, tracing the outline of a dolphin on Kanan’s sheets. “Yeah, I know. But I can’t stop looking at it. I went into the competition just ready to get that gold…”

It was a bit of a ritual for You to seek solace from Chika and Kanan after a bad swim meet, but Kanan was the most comforting. While Chika provided energetic encouragement, Kanan was there to help You lick her wounds, and provide a motherly sort of comfort for You to fall back on. Kanan sat next to You, taking the medal from her hands and tucking it under her pillow. You felt a little relieved to have it gone. “Even if you didn’t get gold, you did your best,” Kanan reasoned, wrapping her arm around You’s shoulders and pulling her in. 

It felt so natural for You to lean into the softness of Kanan’s body, letting the tension flow out of her. You wondered if Kanan could still smell traces of chlorine in her hair, they were so close. “But doing my best doesn’t  _get_  me anything…”

“You don’t always have to  _get_  something to be a winner.” You rolled her eyes. Kanan wouldn’t have said that if  _she_  had been the one competing; in fact, Kanan was probably the more competitive one between then two of them. “Besides, going for gold  _does_  get you something.”

The warm tone in Kanan’s voice made You look up at her. Kanan was looking down at You with a determined expression, her lips pursed and her brows furrowed. Finally, she sighed softly, then leaned down and pressed her lips against You’s. 

It was a chaste kiss, but a kiss nonetheless, and You put her hand on Kanan’s thigh, trying to brace herself. You kissed back, or, at least, as much as she could manage through the shock. When they pulled back, Kanan seemed a little less confident than before. You flushed, “Th-thank you, Kanan-chan…”

“Did I cross the line?”

“Yes. I mean, no. Well, yes, but…I liked it. It was new, but I liked it,” You babbled, chuckling. 

Kanan grinned back, and You felt more relaxed. Kanan had just  _kissed_  her, and it was  _nice,_  and everything was just as it was before, except better. “That was no gold medal, but I hope you enjoyed anyway. Keep doing your best, alright?”

You had almost forgotten all about the medal. But, fine. If Kanan asked her to, she’d give it all she had.


	14. Nozomilla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated G. Nozomi/Camilla (FE14). Camilla declares war.

_Look!! I found another one!![https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=de1a-DSL1G4](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3Dde1a-DSL1G4&t=ZjQ0YWE5MWIzMmZmMTU3MDYxYmJjMDY4M2NlNzFjYTgxOTYxYjZiNCx4V3lXaUVrWQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AXnDe0tIOT1AEgO6FP86K_g&p=https%3A%2F%2Fzippyzapmeister.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F167889101467%2Fnui-the-super-lesbian-i-triedmore-look-i&m=1)_

Nozomi sighed at her phone, but it was certainly out of love. As innocent as Camilla’s text seemed, it was a declaration of war: who could find the cutest animal videos?

That kind of battle had become a staple in their relationship. There was rarely a clear winner. After all, both of them had a huge soft spot for animals, so they usually ended up collapsing into giggles and coos of adoration before anybody could win. 

Nozomi clicked Camilla’s video, then smiled warmly at her screen as a puppy chased its tail. How cute! It seemed utterly determined to grab it. Nozomi was sure that one of those days, Camilla was going to convince her to get her a dog.

However, that wasn’t the end for Nozomi. She quickly opened YouTube on her phone, staring at her empty search bar. Then she remembered Camilla’s affinity for large animals that somehow still managed to be cute, and got to searching. She ended up settling on a video with a couple of huge cheetahs, purring and meowing.

_pretty cute! but i bet it’s not half as cute as this[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0tmCIsSpvC8](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3D0tmCIsSpvC8&t=MjQ1MzZmMWNkMDdkYTgzOWNjM2JjMGYxNzAzOWU4ZjBlY2E1OTU1ZSx4V3lXaUVrWQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AXnDe0tIOT1AEgO6FP86K_g&p=https%3A%2F%2Fzippyzapmeister.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F167889101467%2Fnui-the-super-lesbian-i-triedmore-look-i&m=1)_

Nozomi set down her phone, waiting eagerly for Camilla’s response. If anybody could find a cuter video, it would be Camilla.


	15. KanaMaru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated G. KanaMaru. Dia plays third wheel, unfortunately.

Maru blew air into her cheeks, then let it all out in one blow, blowing the page of her notebook upwards. She might as well have torn it out completely, it was so worthless. It was completely void of lyrics, even though that’s what it was  _for._  The only thing on it was doodles of hearts with “K”s and “M”s in them. Love was surely in the air that day…

Hanamaru looked up, and was flattered to see that Kanan was already staring at her, her gaze loving. Kanan winked, and Hanamaru giggled a little bit. Dia cleared her throat, which caused Hanamaru to put her pen to her paper and scribble a little bit so that Dia would hear her “writing lyrics”. However, her eyes were still on Kanan’s.

Hanamaru winked back, and Kanan smirked. Even though she was silent, Dia still mumbled, “Kanan-san, how much work have you done?”

“Shh, Dia.” Kanan grinned at Hanamaru. “I’m getting a muse, don’t interrupt it. It’s like it’s…right in front of me.”

Hanamaru pointed to herself, feigning shock, and Kanan nodded. Kanan was such a romantic! How could Hanamaru write lyrics when she had a modern Lothario sitting across from her? “Hanamaru-san? How about you?”

Dia quickly snapped Hanamaru out of her romance-novel fantasy. “Uh, yeah, I’m getting my muse, too, zura. You can’t rush these things, Dia-chan.”

Dia sighed through her teeth. As if Hanamaru cared that she was frustrated. She didn’t have a care in the world when she was so in love… “Why did I have to be the third wheel?”


	16. NozoEli

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NozoEli, rated G. Just messin' around in the snow.

“Elicchi! Doesn’t this snowman look just like you?”

Eli turned away from her own snowman, which looked a little ragtag. She had never really built snowmen before, no matter how many times Alisa tried to convince her to. Nozomi claimed that she hadn’t, either, since she hadn’t grown up with many friends to play with, but it was hard for Eli to find that truthful. Nozomi’s snowman was perfectly proportioned, topped opp with Nozomi’s hat, some stick arms, and various little accessories Nozomi had picked up from the woods. “How did you get it to stack up so nicely…?”

Nozomi looked at her snowman as if she didn’t know what Eli was talking about, then turned to Eli’s. “What? You’re talkin’ like yours  _doesn’t_  look good.”

…It didn’t. It was lopsided, and one of its sides in the middle section jutted out awkwardly. No matter how hard Eli tried to find two evenly-sized sticks for arms, she couldn’t, so one arm was half as big as the other. To distract herself from how ugly hers was, she mumbled, “How does that snowman look like me, Nozomi? I’m afraid to ask.”

“Yours has personality,” Nozomi said, ignoring Eli’s question and peering over at her snowman. “Yeah! Not your run-of-the-mill snowman.”

“But how does yours look like me?”

“I like the sticks, too. Makes him look like a special kind of snowman!”

“Nozomi…”


	17. YoshiMaru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YoshiMaru, Rated...T? Yoshiko realizes some things about her roommate.

Yoshiko’s body stiffened as soon as she heard the key turning in the lock. She knew what that meant: another round of dealing with her annoying roommate. The semester had barely started, but Yoshiko was already determined that the year would be awful as long as Hanamaru Kunikida was her roommate.

It’s not that she was naggy or rude, but just…overly cheerful.  _How can a fallen angel foster darkness in such an environment?_  Yoshiko sank into her chair and kept tapping away at her laptop, hoping that Hanamaru would just ignore her.

No such luck. As soon as Hanamaru walked in, she said, “Good afternoon, Yoshiko-chan!”

Yoshiko turned to correct her roommate and remind her that it was  _Yohane,_  not  _Yoshiko,_  but the words fell away from her when she turned to look at Hanamaru. She was holding a bag of takeout and a two-liter soda, but that wasn’t what caught Yoshiko’s eye. No, it was the leggings that hugged her hips and thighs, the tank top that dipped just enough to remind Yoshiko that Hanamaru was busty as all hell. 

_How did I not see this before?_

Hanamaru looked down at her food, then back at Yoshiko. “You don’t have to look at me like that. I got enough food for both of us, zura.”

Yoshiko flushed. “I-I don’t care, anyway…!”

“Mm-hm,” Hanamaru said, as if she didn’t notice how dismissive Yoshiko was being. “I’ll get my share, you can have the rest, zura. I’m putting the soda in the fridge for now.”

Yoshiko watched carefully as Hanamaru bent over to put the soda on the bottom shelf. She could just barely see the outline of Hanamaru’s panties through the black leggings. Yoshiko felt herself begin to sweat. “Yeah, whatever…I’ll get some later.”

_I might just have to get some…I am feeling a little thirsty._


	18. UmiRin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated G. UmiRin. They practice kissing and don't get very far.

“One more time, Umi-chan. Eyes closed, nya…”

How could Umi close her eyes when Rin was in her lap? That was a dangerous situation. “Rin, I have to see your face,” Umi insisted. 

“But people always close their eyes for kisses in the movies,” Rin shot back. Umi flushed. She could hardly stand watching that type of thing in the movies, and yet, Rin expected her to be able to do it in real life.

Umi licked her lips again, nervously. She had planned this day weeks in advance, telling Rin that she needed time to prepare, but she still wasn’t ready. Rin pouted at her, and, sighing through her teeth, Umi forced her eyelids down. “M-make it quick.” 

“Jeez, you’re talking like I’m about to kill you, nya…” Rin shifted in Umi’s lap a little bit, and Umi clawed at the seat of Rin’s couch, afraid to touch Rin anywhere. When Rin leaned forward, Umi opened her eyes just a tad, but closed them again quickly when she saw Rin look down. “Here I come.”

Umi nodded, but not too much, wanting her lips to stay in place and be an easy target…

But, her lips  _weren’t_  the target.

Instead, Rin’s soft, cool lips landed on Umi’s forehead, near her left temple. Umi cringed when she felt it, but out of surprise, not disdain. In fact, it felt a little nice. When she opened her eyes, Rin was grinning at her. “Oh,” Umi said, rather simply. “That was…easy.”

“Wasn’t it?! Let’s just start here.” Umi shuddered.  _Starting_  at forehead kisses meant they would surely go farther…but if it felt as nice as that kiss, or even  _nicer,_  then Umi could survive it, possibly. “Your turn!”

“Alright,” Umi mumbled, trying not to psych herself out of it. Umi sat up a little, then closed her eyes and kisses Rin in the middle of her forehead quickly. However, she ended up just kissing Rin where her hair was… “Oh, no. Did you feel it? My apologies.”

“That was cute, Umi-chan! You’re good at this, nya,” Rin cheered. Despite it being such a minor thing, Umi felt a little pride swell in her chest. “But practice makes perfect. Let’s go again!”


	19. HonoNico

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated G. HonoNico. Honoka and Nico face a bit of an issue during a phone call.

“And then Kotori-chan handed me the sewing needle, but I didn’t really know how to-”

“Wait, slow down, Honoka! I’ve gotta go tuck my little siblings in. Plus, it’s really late, and Nico needs her beauty sleep, too…”

Nico couldn’t even hear Honoka’s breaths through the phone. This was the hardest part of the evening, and Honoka never made it any easier. Nico felt like her heart was being crushed, but she knew she had responsibilities… “O-okay! Well, I’ll talk to you tomorrow at school, then! …You’ll be there, right?”

“Duh. Where else would I be?!”

“Oh. Right. Yeah. I’ll finish telling you the story, then! About the sewing needle!”

Nico sighed, but she had a smile on her face. “Don’t forget to tell me.” They went silent again.

“So, um…g-good night.”

“Night, Honoka.” 

Nico pulled the phone away from her ear, even though she knew she wouldn’t be able to bring herself to hang up. However, she heard Honoka’s voice again, and the phone flew back up to her head. “And, I love you!”

“Honoka, you’re stalling,” Nico deadpanned. It was unfair thing to say, since she was  _definitely_  stalling, too, but…well, if it prolonged their conversation just a little more, why not?

“I am not! You’re my girlfriend, Nico! I’ve gotta make sure I say it before we go to bed. Won’t you say it back?”

Another sigh from Nico, just as loving as the first. She inspected her nails, wondering if her siblings had just gone to sleep on their own. Still, that didn’t solve the problem of  _her_  needing sleep. She really would have to hang up with Honoka, soon… “Nico’s love doesn’t just belong to one person, y’know.”

Honoka seemed happy to have a reason to keep talking. “Well, even if it belongs to everyone, some of it still belongs to me, even if it’s just a little! So you can still say it!”

Nico prepared a retort, but then she felt a tiny hand tapping her thigh; it was Cocoa. Nico hadn’t even noticed her walking in. “Onee-chan? Are you gonna come tuck us in?”

Nico was torn. As much as she wanted to be on the phone with Honoka, she knew she had to go. Nico nodded and gently waved Cocoa away before turning back to the phone. “Fine. I surrender. I love you, okay?”

“R-really? That easy?”

“Yes, that easy. ‘Cause I’ve gotta tuck the kids in.”

Honoka gasped. “I have an idea! Come over to my house and tuck Yukiho in, too. Then we can have a sleepover!”

Nico couldn’t help laughing, no matter how stupid the idea was. “Not tonight, dummy. I’ll see you tomorrow, alright? Good night, Honoka! Go to bed!”

The sigh that came through the phone turned Nico’s smile upside down. “Yeah. Good night, Nico-chan…”

Nico pulled the phone away from her ear again; Honoka’s name stayed on her screen for a couple more silent seconds before she finally worked up the courage to hang up. 


	20. KanaYou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated G. KanaYou. A squirt gun showdown on the beach.

You watched as a drop of sweat dripped to the sand…or, perhaps, it was some water dripping from her hair that had been dumped on her a while ago. No matter what it was, seeing it made her jump. She was on high alert. Kanan was a formidable foe, and You had to bring her best if she wanted to win.

Squirt gun contests in Aqours almost always went the same way; the first years dropped out first, then Riko, then Mari, then Chika, then Dia. After that, the  _real_  players were left. All of the beach was fair game, and getting there in the early afternoon with so many other people there left plenty of room for camouflage.

You turned this way and that, but there wasn’t a single flash of blue hair around. “Smart girl, using the crowd to hide. But nobody escapes from You Watanabe!”

You did a couple of cool spy poses with her gun, not even caring if somebody thought she looked weird. Oh, yes, she was going to win this round, and-

“Eek!”

You stumbled over her own feet and landed face first in the sand after feeling a blast of warm water slapping the back of her neck. When she scrambled to a standing position and turned around, there was Kanan, grinning cockily and blowing the tip of her gun like an old-timey cowboy. “You’re going soft, You-chan.”

Kanan dusted You off; it was the least she could do after causing such an awful failure. “Jeez, Kanan-chan, no fair! I didn’t even see you coming!”

“Huh…looks like we’re tied three-for-three now. We can have a tiebreaker next weekend, unless you’re too sore to battle me again,” Kanan teased. As easygoing as Kanan was, she sure was arrogant when she got ahead.

“At least buy me a soda as a consolation prize…”

“Oh, need to cool off?”

A fruity soda would have also softened the blow of being declared a loser, but it  _was_  pretty hot. “Yeah…”

You was quickly met with another blast of water from Kanan’s gun.


	21. MaruRiko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated G. MaruRiko. Riko being gay, as per the usual.

“Riko-chan! Good morning, zura!”

Riko stiffened. Why was she so stressed? Her  _crush_  was about to hug her. That was  _good._  And yet, every day, when Hanamaru was about to approach her, she felt her throat tightening. 

Riko took a deep breath, took her one earbud out, and stood to face Maru. Hanamaru already had her arms open. Of course she expected a hug; after all, Hanamaru was almost as much of a hugger as Kanan, and didn’t mind getting a little up-close and personal with her friends. “Good morning, Hanamaru-chan,” Riko said, and shuffled closer. 

The beginning of the hug was always so awkward for Riko. She leaned down a little bit and wrapped Hanamaru in her arms, and Hanamaru started to squeeze, and then everything was alright. Riko couldn’t help doing the same thing she did every time; she inhaled, just enough to be unnoticeable, and got a whiff of…smoke? No, smoke wasn’t right. Something baked, or toasted. Something  _warm._  

Riko didn’t want to let go, but Hanamaru suddenly jerked back. Riko felt a yelp rise up in her chest. Did Hanamaru hear her…smelling? However, Hanamaru just had a curious (cute!) expression on her face. “Wow, Riko-chan. You smell like vanilla, zura?”

“H-huh?!”

“I never even noticed it before. Smells nice, zura!” Hanamaru threw her bookbag down, grinning.

Riko’s face heated up. She had just barely bothered to put a little perfume on that morning, but Hanamaru still noticed? Riko dared to voice her own feelings: “U-uh, thanks! You smell nice, too…”

“Really?! Gee, thanks!”

Hanamaru spoke casually, but Riko felt dizzy with happiness. Who knew such simple things could bring such joy…?


	22. NozoEli

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated E. NozoEli. Nozomi gives Eli a treat.

“Hah…N-Nozomi, that’s so good. Please, please-”

Eli’s hand reflexively pushed Nozomi’s head down, and Nozomi took her length gracefully, gripping Eli’s thighs. Eli cried out Nozomi’s name again as she climaxed, glad that nobody else could hear her embarrassing whines. Eli looked down and saw that Nozomi’s eyes were gazing up at hers intensely, as if searching, or waiting…

When Eli felt that Nozomi had sucked her dry, she let her hand slide off of the top of Nozomi’s head and fall to her side. With a little noise of contentment, Nozomi slowly slid her mouth off of Eli’s cock. “That was phenomenal, Nozomi. Thanks a lot for…Nozomi?”

Nozomi was climbing into Eli’s lap, cupping Eli’s pale cheeks. Eli rose an eyebrow, but let Nozomi lean into her. After all, Eli didn’t mind tasting herself…however, after their lips met, Eli realized it was much more than just tasting herself.

_Did she…did she hold my cum in her mouth?_

The taste was salty, musky, but as the kissed, Eli let Nozomi pass it over. They kissed for a moment longer; then, Eli pulled back and swallowed her own semen. She had done it before, but something about it was a lot more charged, having Nozomi licking her lips and stare at her as it slid down her throat.

“So? Whaddaya think?”

“It…it tastes like…er, semen.”

Nozomi rolled her eyes and kissed Eli on the corner of her mouth. “Not the taste, silly. I mean, me giving it to you like that. You didn’t mind?”

“It was erotic, but a little embarrassing,” Eli admitted. “A-also, I…as perverted as this sounds, I kind of like to see you swallow it…”

Nozomi just gave Eli a giggle, then, kissing her full on the lips. Eli could still taste herself; she felt her erection starting to grow again. “That’s fine. We’ll just let this be your special little treat from time to time.”


	23. DiaMaru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated G. DiaMaru. Dia and a very pregnant Hanamaru do some late night..."research".

“Hm. Interesting. As flashy and eye-catching as this is, it has little to no educational value…perhaps this can be watched on Saturdays, after her homework is finished.”

Hanamaru peeked out into the living room once again. Like she had been doing for the past hour, Dia was staring at the television, flipping through channels and writing down notes in a journal while talking to herself. Finally, Hanamaru tiptoed out and sat down on the couch next to her wife; Dia was so engrossed in whatever brightly colored kids’ show was on the TV that she didn’t notice Hanamaru until she was fully seated.

Before Dia could speak, Hanamaru asked, “I didn’t know this was your type of program, zura.”

“I-it’s not! But, depending on how this next episode looks, it might be our daughter’s type of program.”

“Oh? I’m glad you decided that all by yourself.”

Dia flushed, but Hanamaru just giggled. “I was going to let you look at my notes! I was just going to wait until tomorrow…after all, you’re supposed to be laying down!”

“Just because I’m pregnant doesn’t mean I have to sleep all the time…besides, it’s a little hard to when I can hear all of these theme songs from the bedroom.”

“My apologies,” Dia said, grabbing the remote and turning the TV down. However, once she did, she still didn’t look away, eyes narrowed. “See? Look at this one. Absolute garbage. Entertaining, maybe, but what  _value_  does it bring? No morality, no advancement of mathematics or language skills-”

Hanamaru pouted. “I like it, zura.”

She could easily discern what was going on; it seemed to be some kids, running around with various monsters. Like Dia said, it didn’t seem to really  _teach_  anything directly, but it was fun to watch. Unfortunately, Dia flipped to another channel, one where the equally bright and flashy characters talked about how many sides a triangle had. Dia nodded slowly, then turned back to Hanamaru. “Well, that’s fine. You’re a fully developed adult. And, no offense to you, but if we let our child do everything that you deem appropriate, there’s no telling where she’ll end up.”

“If we let her do everything that  _you_  deem appropriate, she’ll end up bored out of her mind, zura.” Hanamaru snatched the remote control and changed the channel back to the show they were watching before. Dia folded her arms, but watched anyway. No matter how strict she was, it was rare that she said no to Hanamaru. They watched until the episode ended. The show seemed to be following a continuous plotline (unlike the lame math shows Dia approved of), and Hanamaru was hooked, instantly. After all, she had been deprived of that kind of thing when she was younger, and was mesmerized by how the characters moved and how detailed the battle sequences were. 

Hanamaru turned to beg Dia to watch more, but Dia had her eyes glued to the screen. “Huh…over already?” She was trying to hide the reluctance in her voice, but it was obviously hard.

“Yeah! I know, zura! But…” Hanamaru grabbed the remote and went onto the guide. “Oh! Looks like it’s gonna be on all night, Dia-chan!”

Dia hummed lowly, looking at Hanamaru out of the corner of her eye. Then, she picked up her notepad and her pen. “…Alright. Fine. But, only because I’d like to do some more research to see what the show is like.”

“Oh, yeah. Of course.”

“I mean it. It’s research!”

“I’ll go make some popcorn, zura.”


	24. KanaRuby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated G. KanaRuby. Kanan and Ruby make up after a fight.

_give me a call?_

As she read Kanan’s text, Ruby felt like she could breathe for the first time in days. Well, not days; after all, her and Kanan had only argued a couple of hours ago. Still, the weight off of her shoulders was enough to make her feel like it had been longer. Ruby didn’t even bother texting Kanan back; she simply dialed Kanan’s number by heart and pressed send.

The one short ring before Kanan picked up told Ruby that Kanan was feeling as awful as she was. As much as she hated Kanan feeling bad about anything, Ruby wanted to know that she was being missed. “H-hey,” Kanan said, obviously trying to play it cool.

Ruby did the same, although she wanted to get up and bounce off of the walls with excitement. Their earlier argument seemed so trivial, then, when Ruby felt her heart jump at the sound of Kanan’s voice. Ruby laid down on her bed and fiddled with the tag of her pillow. “Hi, Kanan-chan. What’s up?”

“Um, nothing, just…relaxing, I guess…” Ruby could  _hear_  the sheepish look on Kanan’s face. Then, a sigh came through the phone, one that was tired and filled with emotion. “Listen, Ruby-chan. About earlier, I-”

“I’m sorry.”

“What?! No!  _I’m_  sorry! What are you talking about?!”

Ruby cringed as she recalled their fight earlier that day, which ended with Ruby (this part  _really_  made her feel guilty) calling Kanan a dummy and storming out. How could she have let jealousy get the best of her like that…? “I was really mean. And I know you weren’t trying to hurt me. You’re just…really…um, friendly.”

Kanan gave an awkward little chuckle at that, but it comforted Ruby all the same. “I’m sorry. If I had known the way I treated other girls made you jealous, I wouldn’t have-”

“I know you wouldn’t have,” Ruby insisted. “That’s why it was awful of me to be so mean…”

“Let’s just meet each other halfway and say we both screwed up a little. Although, you were right about me being a dummy.” Ruby was about to disagree, but then Kanan laughed again, that time a lot more natural. “From now on, you’ll be my only special girl, Ruby-chan. You always were. I love you.”

Ruby nearly melted into her sheets. Finally, her (relatively short-lived) crisis was over. Who knew going four hours without Kanan would be so  _cruddy_? “I love you too, Kanan-chan.”


	25. DiaMaru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated G. Dia and Hanamaru go ice skating.

“Hanamaru-san, it’s not that difficult…”

“Dia-chan?”

“Yes?”

“You saying that doesn’t help me at all.”

Dia sighed, hoping that Hanamaru would think that the blush on her cheeks was from the cold. Hanamaru had busted her butt on the ice countless times, wailing for Dia to help her stand up each time. Dia would never admit it, but it was sometimes fun to just watch her attempt to scramble to her feet and fail miserably.

However, it wasn’t as endearing to see Hanamaru leaning against the fence and watching everybody else skate around effortlessly, pouting and looking on jealously. Dia had imagined them becoming the most feared couple in the history of the skate park, making everybody bow their heads in respect when they moved onto the ice. She imagined everybody stopping to stare at them as they left everybody in their icy dust.

But then again, having Hanamaru falling into her arms wasn’t so bad, either.

“Alright. Let’s get back on the ice,” Dia said, taking Hanamaru’s hand. Hanamaru got down on herself easily, so Dia had to give her a little tug before Hanamaru started shuffling towards the gate. Dia opened it, and they slid back out onto the ice, with Dia going first. Hanamaru was wobbly as soon as she stepped out, clutching Dia’s hands so hard that Dia thought she heard her bones snap. Dia was slowly moving backwards, with Hanamaru frantically moving her feet in front of her. “Don’t be so stiff. Your body guides you, but you have to loosen up first. And stop moving your feet like that!”

“Y-you move, zura, and I’ll just hold on to you!”

“You can do that while we’re swimming, Hanamaru, but I don’t think that’ll work now…”

Hanamaru whimpered, and Dia kept them close to the gate just in case Hanamaru needed to hold on to something (other than Dia’s hands, which were quickly losing circulation due to Hanamaru’s grip). Was it so wrong for Dia to be entertained by how Maru leaned on her and held her tight?  _You-san wasn’t kidding when she said Hanamaru made some adorable faces…_  

“We’re doing it now, though! C’mon, just hold on until I get the-”

Hanamaru tried to move forward, but quickly misstepped and tumbled backwards. Unfortunately, due to her tight grip on Dia’s hands, she pulled Dia right down with her. Hanamaru hit the ice hard, yelping, but she broke Dia’s fall. Not only that, but she was quite soft to lay against, and warm compared to the chilly air.

“Uh…D-Dia-chan…let’s just go get some hot chocolate and cookies…and we can sit by your fireplace, and read, zura…”

Dia sighed. She could make Hanamaru into an ice-skating superstar some other time. “That sounds exquisite. Let’s go.”


	26. DiaMaru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated E. Dia submits a little in the bedroom, for once.

“Dia-chan, I’ve never known you to be so shy, zura.”

Dia bit into the pillowcase to avoid talking back, afraid of how her voice would shake if she did. Dia had never known herself to be shy, either, but it was a little difficult to stay sane when she was being thrown into such an unusual situation. After a couple of steadying breaths, she replied, “I’m only being  _shy_  because you’re being so indecent.”

The pout on Maru’s face was almost audible when she spoke. “How? You’re always wearing one of these, and you never call it indecent, zura.” Dia was about to retort, saying that when  _she_  wore a strapon, it was with poise and care, but Hanamaru cut her short when she pressed her hips forward ever so slightly. “What’s really indecent…is how wet you’re getting.”

Dia flushed. _She’s saying things like that, but she doesn’t think she’s being obscene?_  “Of course I am,” Dia said. There it was, the tremble in her voice that she was so terrified of giving into. “You’ve been teasing me with that thing all night.”

“Teasing, zura? So, you  _do_  want it, then.” Dia flushed. Was it really worth keeping up her stubborn exterior any longer…? Hanamaru decided for the both of them. “All you had to do was say so.”

Hanamaru applied just a little more pressure to her hips, and she was slipping in, letting out a breathy sigh as if she could feel the warmth of Dia around her. Hanamaru may not have been able to feel much, but Dia felt quite a lot. Her pussy wasn’t used to taking much more than two or three of Hanamaru’s fingers, and even though she was soaking wet, there was still enough friction to make her clench her teeth and groan. 

“Don’t be so slow,” Dia snapped. She would at least maintain a  _little_  bit of control. “Do it to me like I do it to you.”

“Would you like for me to call you my little pet, too?”

“…Not so fast.”

Hanamaru giggled, and Dia couldn’t resist a happy little scoff. However playful she was, Hanamaru’s strokes started to get a lot more serious. Hanamaru’s hands still felt so soft and gentle, her grip on Dia’s hips tight but still somehow lenient. Her hips, on the other hand, were mimicking Dia’s perfectly, fucking Dia in a way that made every second between thrusts feel like an eternity. “Jeez, Dia-chan, I can barely move. You’re holding on tight, huh?”

“Don’t,” Dia said, afraid that she came off harsh due to her current state of mind. Hanamaru seemed unbothered, though, humming curiously when Dia yelped.

The usual wet noises and the sound of the mattress creaking were a lot different when Dia was on the receiving end. Instead of feeling empowered by them, knowing that she had caused them, she felt…embarrassed. Was her pussy really so wet? Was she really being fucked so hard that the bed’s weight couldn’t handle it? Most of all, was it really turning her on so much?

Suddenly, the noises stopped, along with the thrusts. Dia growled, and Hanamaru started to stroke her hair, pulling out. “Get on your back. I want to see the faces you’re making.”

Dia turned on her back, but as soon as she did, she felt a little mental whiplash. Since when did she take commands from Hanamaru?  _She’s really taking advantage of the situation._  Hanamaru crawled on top of Dia, pushing Dia’s legs apart. “I hate seeing you with that thing on.”

“Huh? Why?”

“You look far too smug,” Dia hissed. Hanamaru smiled a smile that was way too innocent for their current situation. She easily re-entered Dia, but Dia felt the same jolt of pleasure, a flash of white taking over her vision. Breathless, she continued, “I-I hope you don’t forget your place doing this…!”

“Do you want me to tell you where I am right now, zura?”

No, Dia knew very well. Hanamaru was inside of her, deep inside, pulling out and slamming back in. Dia retracted her earlier statement; Hanamaru wasn’t at all soft in that moment, briefly adopting Dia’s brutality. Hanamaru was starting to pant a little bit, flushed. Her face was nothing like what it looked like when Dia was on top, but it still made Dia twitch.

Without thinking, Dia lifted her legs a little, trying to get Hanamaru to hit her g-spot. Hanamaru graciously grabbed Dia’s upper leg, holding on tight as she sought out Dia’s sweet spot and pushed into it until there were tears at the corner of Dia’s eyes.

Surrendering to her own desires, Dia quietly moaned, “Harder.”

Dia had expected a teasing request for her to say it louder, but it looked like Hanamaru was starting to be obsessed with Dia’s pleasured reactions. So, she rose up on her knees a little more and dug deep, giving Dia all that she had.  _How the hell is she so good at this…? Do_ I  _even make_ her  _feel this good?_

Soon enough, Dia wasn’t able to think about that. She wasn’t able to think about much at all other than Hanamaru, murmuring to her and telling her how much of a good girl she was. Dia didn’t argue; she rather liked it. In fact, she liked it so much that only a few more frantic thrusts from Hanamaru made her tumble over the edge, her back arching like a bow. “You’re so beautiful, Dia-chan,” Hanamaru cooed, her voice inching into the territory of a whine. 

Dia could do nothing but gasp for air in response, finally falling limply back to the bed. Hanamaru released her legs and gently laid atop her; Dia took note of how Hanamaru made sure not to put all of her weight on Dia, even though Dia wouldn’t have minded. She really was a sweet girlfriend…even though she was a little devil. “Thank you,” Dia said.  _That came out a little more business-like than I intended…_

“No, thank  _you,_  zura. I’m the lucky one. Not everybody gets to see Dia-chan beg and make pretty noises, you know…”

“Good! That’s a  _good_  thing…!” Dia was fuming, but Hanamaru was simply laughing and snuggling her harder.


	27. NozoNico

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated G. Nozomi and Nico hold hands :')

“Y’know, Nicocchi, if you were just a  _bit_  smaller, Elichi and I could have swung you up in the air. Like you were our little kid!”

Nico groaned. It hadn’t been long since her and Nozomi had started dating, but she was hoping that the teasing demeanor would give way to something a little sweeter. So far, she hadn’t gotten much success. Not only that, but they were always hanging out with Eli…hell, maybe they  _were_  her parents. There they were, taking up the entire sidewalk by walking side-by-side and holding hands.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea, Nozomi,” Eli said. “We might accidentally let go and send her flying.”

Of course, a rare show of Eli’s sense of humor was accompanied with a jab at Nico. Nozomi must have been a bad influence on her. Thankfully, they reached Eli’s bus stop before she could get too out of hand. Since Nico was in the middle of them, she was the one who had to let go of Eli’s hand when they reached her stop. “Good riddance,” Nico said.

Nozomi waved goodbye at the bus with her free hand, and Nico released Nozomi’s hand to wave as well, although the bus was so far that Nico wasn’t even sure Eli could see them.

Nozomi must have stopped waving, because Nico felt a sharp slap on her arm. “Hey! What’s with that?” Nozomi pouted.

Nico rubbed her arm. Nozomi sure did have some heavy hands… “What’s with what?! You waved, so I waved too!”

“Well, duh. I mean you letting go of my hand. You had another one that was free!”

“Eli’s gone. What are we still holding hands for?”

Nozomi glared. It was rare that Nico saw her angry. What could she have possibly done to make Nozomi so pissed? “’Cause we’re  _dating._  Weren’t you the one who said we should do more romantic stuff?”

Nico flushed. She hadn’t meant in  _public._  She was thinking smooches in private, or love letters and flowers slipped into lockers. Holding hands was a bit more low-key than all of that, but still…new. Regardless, Nico was sure another slap was coming her way if she complained.

Sighing heavily, Nico held her hand out, and Nozomi took it. Since they were alone, Nico was more inclined to pay attention to how soft Nozomi’s hands were. Nico was a little jealous.  _Ugh, that’s the worst part of having a girlfriend when you’re a girl. So easy to be envious,_ Nico thought.

“What’s with the face, Nicocchi?” Finally pleased, Nozomi started to walk again. She didn’t swing their hands like she did when they were holding hands with Eli. She just held Nico tight enough for Nico to feel it. 

“Your hand is soft, that’s all.” Nozomi was about to reply, probably with a teasing remark, but Nico interrupted her. “Look, this is pretty nice, okay? So, let Nico have her moment, please!”

Nozomi rolled her eyes at Nico’s faux persona, but smiled anyway. Nico squeezed, and Nozomi squeezed back.


	28. KanaRuby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated G. Kanan and Ruby enjoy some sweets.

Ruby took another gulp of water, hoping that the sun wouldn’t set too soon. It was summer, but she was a worrier by nature.  _What’s taking Kanan-chan so long…?_

Just as Ruby was about to give up and go home (because her sister would  _definitely_  be angry if she was out past dark), the door to the roof creaked open, and Kanan stumbled over to Ruby, her arms overflowing with boxes of cookies and packages of cupcakes, along with enough soda to quench a small army’s thirsts. Ruby’s eyes went wide.

“You really went all out, huh?”

“Of course! Only the best for Ruby-chan,” Kanan chuckled. She slid down the wall until she was seated, then set her stack of goodies on the cement. “It’s Friday, we’ve gotta celebrate! Besides, you were super good at practice today. It’s only right that I reward you.”

Never mind the fact that Kanan bought the sweets way before she knew Ruby would do so good at practice. Ruby was so used to Kanan’s various acts of kindness that she couldn’t bother arguing anymore. Instead, she dove for a chocolate chip cookie, eating half of it in one bite. Kanan laughed and cracked open a soda. 

Ruby finished two more cookies before saying, “S-sometimes I feel bad for not inviting the other members to come pig out with us.”

“We’ll be fine. Besides, Dia would have a cow if she saw us eating all this.”

“And Maru-chan would eat it all,” Ruby said excitedly. Kanan laughed, and Ruby settled against the wall, butterflies in her stomach. They drank and munched in silence, watching the sky turn pink as they ate away a hard day’s work.


	29. DiaRiko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated T. Dia and Riko act out a scene from Riko's doujin.

Riko flicked her eyes up at Dia again, hoping that she could get away with one more glance. Unfortunately, her hopes were unfounded. Dia looked up from her own book, one that was a lot more…informational than Riko’s. Although, Riko had learned a thing or two from her doujin… “Riko-san, is there a problem?”

“A-ah, no. I was just looking.”

“I’d say you’ve studied my face in the past hour more than you’ve studied your book,” Dia said, smirking.

Riko looked back down at her manga. It was easy for her to be honest with Dia, but some things were a little too embarrassing to say. “I was…well, it’s a very romantic doujin. And one of the characters reminds me of you, so I couldn’t help it.” Riko flushed right after she said it, regretting it thoroughly. “Never mind it, though. I-I’ll just go back to reading-”

“Would you like to act out a scene, then?”

It was a surprising suggestion from Dia, who usually referred to Riko’s kabedon obsession as far too girlish for her. Riko definitely wouldn’t pass up the chance, though. “If you’re really sure…don’t do it just to indulge me, though.”

Dia closed her book determinedly, and Riko felt her teeth begin to chatter. She wasn’t sure her gay little heart could take Dia acting like a seductive girl straight out of her doujin, but Dia’s mind seemed to be made up. “That’s exactly why I’m doing it. How about the part you’re reading right now?”

Riko looked down at the doujin and the incredible amount of slurping noises and nudity on the page. “Um, no, that one’s a little, uh, raunchy…but, I have another one in mind.”

The page layout was familiar to Riko by then; the pages were worn from overuse. The particular scene she was thinking of was a classic kabedon scene, right against the brick wall of a school. Riko’s bedroom wall would just have to do. Riko turned to the page, then handed the book to Dia. Dia raised her eyebrow, looking over the dialogue. “Interesting,” Dia said. It wasn’t very telling, but Riko could somewhat hear the judgement in her voice. Dia closed the book and tossed it on Riko’s bed, standing up. “Alright. Up against the wall.”

Riko nodded meekly, standing with her back to her bedroom wall. It felt a little surreal, knowing what Dia was about to do.  _I must have caught her in a good mood…_  

The disbelief was quickly shoved out of Riko’s mind when Dia’s hand slammed the wall next to her head. Riko hardly had time to recover from the rush of happiness that she got, because Dia launched into the dialogue straight away. “Why resist me any longer, Riko-chan?” Riko’s knees went weak. She hadn’t expected Dia to use  _her_  name rather than the name of the girl in the doujin! But, of course, Dia was so thorough… “You’ve already given yourself to me. Shouldn’t I take what’s mine?”

“B-but, Dia-san, we can’t,” Riko said. It was hard to remember the lines in her excited haze, no matter how many times she had read them. “We’re both girls…!”

“Have you never felt the pleasure that one girl could show another?” The delivery of the lines was  _impeccable,_  better than Riko could even hear them in her head. “Who cares if we’re both girls? I don’t want anybody else to have you, Riko-chan.” That was the end of Dia’s dialogue, unfortunately. Riko prepared for her magical moment to end, but Dia kept going. “Kiss me, Riko-chan.”

“W-w-wait, Dia-san, that was  _not_  in the-”

Dia’s hand cupped Riko’s chin, and she dove in for a kiss, cutting Riko off. Riko didn’t bother trying to talk after that, letting Dia press her harder into the wall. It was a nice surprise. Besides, the doujin was going in that direction, anyway. Riko squeaked when Dia’s leg made its way between Riko’s legs, and Dia sighed. Of course, even when indulging Riko, Dia had to do things her way.

When they finally pulled away, Dia broke character, laughing softly. “So? How was that? My acting skills are superb, no?” Riko could only make an unintelligible collection of noises that could only mean Dia did her job correctly. “I’m guessing that means ‘yes’. Now, tell me…what’s that scene you skipped over earlier?”


	30. KanaRuby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated G. A race gone wrong...

“I’ll give you a ten second headstart,” Kanan said, plopping down on the sand. Ruby pouted at her, but it was her duty as a girlfriend to make sure they were on equal footing. It was a little cute that Ruby had challenged her to a race; it was kind of like a kitten trying to fight a full-grown Rottweiler. “Just to be fair.”

“If you say it like that, then it makes it sound like I’m not as fast as you…”

Kanan fiddled with the tip of her ponytail. “Well…”

Her and Ruby both laughed, but Ruby still seemed upset about the handicap that Kanan had bestowed upon her. “It is kind of hard to run too fast on the sand.” Ruby wiggled her bare toes in the sand, then looked across the beach at the tree that Kanan had designated as the finish line. “O-okay. Five seconds, though. Start running after five.”

“Eh…alright.” Kanan would just slow herself down, if push came to shove. No matter what, she would make sure Ruby won. She was willing to put aside her competitive streak for a moment. She stood, brushing the sand off the back of her shorts. Ruby got into a ready position, anxiously shuffling her feet. “Alright. Three! Two! One…!” Kanan clapped her hands loud, like a starting gun. “Go!”

Ruby set off across the beach. As tiny as her legs were, she was moving at a pretty decent pace, kicking up sand behind her. Kanan counted down from five, ready to fake run her way to a loss. 

However, she only made it to two before she heard a scream from Ruby and saw her face-planting into the sand. 

Kanan’s first reaction was panic, dashing over to see if Ruby was safe. When Ruby sat up and moaned, Kanan felt a little comforted, knowing that she was at least making some kind of noise. Kanan made it to Ruby quickly, kneeling next to her. Ruby seemed fine physically, but pretty bummed out about her obvious loss. “I stepped on a rock,” she frowned. “There goes my win…”

Kanan snorted. It almost turned into a laugh, but a sharp look from Ruby (that looked almost terrifyingly close to Dia’s face) told her to stop. “Can you walk?”

“I did something weird to my ankle…it’s a little sore, but I think it’ll be fine.” Ruby tried to stand, but the grimace on her face told Kanan that walking wasn’t an option. As if it was something she did everyday (which it kind of was), Kanan lifted Ruby bridal style, easily walking with her.

Before Ruby could ask, Kanan said, “We’ll go to the finish line together, alright? And we’ll call it a tie. Then we’ll go back to my house so we can check out that ankle." Ruby sighed. Kanan felt her heart twisting. She really wanted to win… “But, gosh, Ruby, you were making some really good time. I think you might beat me next time…without a handicap.”

“Y-you’re not just saying that, right?”

The hopeful look on Ruby’s face said that she so desperately wanted to believe Kanan was telling the truth. A little white lie never hurt anybody… “Of course not! You’re stiff competition, Ruby-chan. So let’s get you all fixed up so you can show me what’s what!”

Ruby looped an arm around Kanan’s shoulder. Kanan had a feeling that Ruby knew she wasn’t exactly telling the truth, but either way, Ruby seemed happier than before. “Alright. Round two, tomorrow!”


	31. RinMaki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> G. Rin takes a chance.

“God, I hate them. And I really mean it, too. I’m not just saying it.”

“I don’t think you mean it, Maki-chan...”

“I do!”

Maki had such a strong tone of voice that Rin couldn’t find it in her to argue anymore. Who was she to argue, anyway? The relationship that Maki had with her parents was so foreign to Rin that she was sure she didn’t really have any right to protest. 

Maki was on Rin’s bed, knees pulled to her chest. Rin felt like she was harboring a fugitive, but Maki’s parents probably didn’t even know she was gone. Sometimes Maki would stay over at Rin’s for days at a time and she wouldn’t even get a text asking where she was. It was like Maki wanted to see how long it would be before her parents came looking for her, but her stubbornness didn’t outweigh her desire to be the typical “good girl”.

It was getting dark, so Maki was definitely spending the night at Rin’s. Rin was happy about it, but she was sensitive enough to know that she shouldn’t be too happy. Maki had gotten in another fight with her parents about being in μ's, and she was in quite the sour mood.

Rin was at a loss. She considered herself to be a great girlfriend, but she was occasionally lost when it came to providing emotional support. Maki seemed to be just fine with venting her frustrations (and taking it all back later), but Rin felt like she wasn’t doing enough.

“I really do hate them,” Maki insisted, totally unprompted, as if she were still trying to convince herself. 

“My mom likes you. You could stay here forever, nya.”

Maki huffed. “They’ll notice I’m gone eventually. If they’re always complaining about what I do, then they’ll  _have_  to notice.”

Maki continued ranting, so quiet that it was almost like she was talking to herself. Rin watched her sad face, then reached out and patted the top of her head. Maki stopped talking and looked up, confused but somewhat interested. “There, there,” Rin said. “Just stop thinking about them. Being at my house is like a vacation! You don’t even have to wonder about if they’re thinking about you or not.”

“A vacation, with you getting on my nerves all day? I’d like a refund...” Maki laughed, a bit dryly, but good-naturedly. She was starting to cheer up, but not nearly enough. Rin had to pull out the big guns.

Rin watched Maki for a bit more. Maki was twirling a strand of hair around her finger absently, looking off to a random corner of Rin’s room. Rin had a plan, but there were two ways it could go: Maki could either soften up or lash out.

Rin was willing to take the chance.

The hug was supposed to be soft, but Rin was always more catlike than she intended to be, so she ended up pouncing on Maki and tackling her to the bed while embracing her. Maki wrapped her arms around Rin, too; whether it was simply reflexes or a hug back, Rin didn’t know. Still, she held on tight, shutting her eyes and trying to make Maki feel as much love as Rin could possibly give.

“Ugh...Rin! You’re hurting me!”

“Oh. Sorry.” Rin loosened up a bit, but still held Maki close, nuzzling Maki’s head a bit. She could hear Maki’s heart beating, fast and wild. “A-are you feeling better?”

“Is that why you tackled me...? You’ve got a weird way of making people feel better, Rin.” Maki’s voice was quiet, somewhat loving, but it still had that bit of sass that made Maki Maki. That was what Rin wanted to hear. “...I guess this vacation isn’t so bad...”


End file.
